pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure, Gem Spark!
Pretty Cure, Gem Spark! is the Henshin phrase in Gem Power Pretty Cure that Akai Himura, Haruko Kato, Mikoto Mizuno, Hajime Kimura, Asami Matsumoto, and Kasumi Minami say to transform with their Gem Link. List of First Appearances Sequences Akai Himura to Cure Ruby Akai holds up her Gem Link as it glows with red energy shouting "Pretty Cure! Gem Spark!" The gem sparks letting out red energy covering her as it dissipates from her waist forming her dress and belt, she snaps her fingers in front of her chest for her bow and snapped her fingers in front of her throat forming her choker. She jumped upwards gaining her stockings and Doc Martins. She claps her hands as the energy disappears showing her bracelets. The energy on her hair quickly drains to the tips and making it grow longer and turns brighter. The Gem Link floats down and clasps the front of the chest bow. She winks changing her eye color and she strikes a pose. Haruko Kato to Cure Emerald Haruko holds up her Gem Link as it glows with green energy shouting "Pretty Cure! Gem Spark!" The gem sparks letting out green energy covering her body as she pirouettes gaining her top and skirt and belt as she claps her hands short gloves appear with gold bracelets appear and claps her hands again in front of her throat as her choker appears. She clicks her heels as her heels appear. She puts her hands inside her hair and flips it as it turns lime green as it cuts near the ears and winks as her eyes turn emerald green and she strikes a pose. Mikoto Mizuno to Cure Sapphire Mikoto holds up her Gem Link as it glows with blue energy shouting "Pretty Cure! Gem Spark!" The gem sparks letting out blue energy covering her body as it splits vertically revealing a poofy-sleeved top and a pair of pumpkin pants with a sash around her waist with a graceful, flowing ribbon at the back with its tails going almost to her knees. As she gracefully closes her arms onto her chest, elegant elbow-length gloves appear, and as she pirouettes, her legs start glowing, revealing white tights, and her chest glows to reveal a dark blue corset tied with lace at the front. She then clicks her heels together as blue Mary Janes appear with silver buckles on the outside end and pointe-style ribbons tied around her ankles. She claps her hands twice to make silver bracelets appear atop her gloves near the wrist and then suddenly swishes her arms akimbo to make her choker appear. She pirouettes once more as her hair lengthens and turns a bright cerulean and then winks as her eyes turn sapphire blue and she strikes a pose. Hajime Kimura to Cure Amethyst Hajime holds up his Gem Link as it glows with purple energy "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark!" The Gem sparks letting out purple energy covering his body dissapearing from his chest showing a sleeveless top, he did a spin gaining his skirt. He clapped his hands gaining his Opera gloves with silver bracelets with his gem in the middle. He did skipping motion as purple tap shoes appeared on his feet and flesh colored tights appeared. He claps his hands infront of his neck gaining a choker, The energy melts off his hair making it slightly longer and turning lighter and he winks as his eyes turn Amethyst as he strike a pose. Asami Matsumoto to Cure Topaz Asami Matsumoto holds up her Gem Link as it glows with yellow energy "Pretty Cure, Gem Spark!" The gem sparks letting out yellow energy covering her as she does a cartwheel gaining her skater skirt and long sleeved top as she jumped upwards gaining yellow knee length boots and pale yellow stockings and threw up her arms gaining fingerless gloves with gold bracelets with her gemstone the top as she made a line across her neck with her finger forming into a collar. She shook her head as her hair grows longer and lighter and tying itself in pigtails and she opened her eyes to show her eyes were a topaz colored as she struck a pose. Kasumi Minami to Cure Diamond Category:Transformation phrases